


a birthday’s like a comely lass

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Birthday Party, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It seemed Bernard the Poet was more excited for Bobby’s eighteenth birthday than Bobby was.





	a birthday’s like a comely lass

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of turning 18. This is more than 100 words. The title is a direct quote from issue 32 of the X-Men.

Bernard the Poet was more excited about Bobby turning eighteen then Bobby was, it seemed. Bobby wasn’t not excited. Birthdays were always fun. But Bobby wasn’t the one who threw a party and wrote an eighteen stanza poem. That was all Bernard.

To be quite honest Bobby found it a little ridiculous, but ridiculous was just Bernard’s way, wasn’t it? Bernard didn’t even know him that well. He had only seen him on those rare occasions Bobby visited the Coffee-A-Go-Go. Even then Bernard had been weirdly distant. It was like he had put up a glass wall between them and Bobby wasn’t sure why.

At nearly midnight the party was all but over. Bobby really should have been getting back to the manor. His friends had left hours ago along with Bernard’s friends. He wasn’t sure why he stayed so long himself. Maybe he was having fun or maybe it just felt rude to leave a party thrown in one’s honor.

It was when Bobby finally got up to the door that Bernard took action. He grabbed Bobby by the shoulders. As a taller man he had to lean down to kiss Bobby.

Bobby was too surprised to do anything much in way of reacting. He did however think about Bernard’s beard felt against his clean shaven face. That and how hindsight is twenty twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
